One Moment
by Shinto Red
Summary: What if Hikaru and Misa had kissed when they were trapped on the Macross? (complete)
1. Part 1

Hi. Macross fic number 2. This has nothing to do with Iron Curtain ( it's not the AU ), but it is AU. Hope no one will kill me about the plot. Hehe. Enjoy. Oh! Wait! The dialogue at the beginning is taken from the show.  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I do not own the copyright of Macross. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
One Moment  
  
by Shinto Red  
  
Part 1:  
  
Misa and Hikaru had run out of the movie premier of "Shao Pai Lon". Due to Shammy's inexperience, the ship quickly went through its transformation. As a result, Misa and Hikaru had been stranded for several hours in a section of the Macross.  
  
Hikaru's hands were resting on one bent knee. " What do you think we should do? "  
  
" Live for today as much as we can. That's all we can do, isn't it? " was Misa's response.  
  
" Only that? " he asked in a low voice.  
  
" Only that. " she whispered.  
  
Their eyes were caught in the other's gaze. Their bodies were pulling them towards each other; their eyes fluttering shut. The two pairs of lips barely touched, neither side quite knowing what to do. One side leaned forward. Her hands were on his back; his hands were holding the small of her back and the back of her neck. They were drowning. The hands' movements had become more frantic. The rustling of clothing could be heard. Heated skin was cooling on the metal floor.  
  
The floor shook and the walls started to pull away. Neither looked the other in eye as they dressed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The click of the door announced her return; her white sneakers nearly muffled her footfalls. She placed a beige folder on top of her desk before she sat down. She pushed her wire-framed glasses up her nose, afterwards tucking away some of her silver streaked hair that had come loose from her bun.  
  
She picked up the folder and scanned its contents. Her focus turned towards the person sitting across from her. She was strangling her handbag's strap. Her pallid skin nearly resembled her uniform.  
  
The older woman put the folder down, folded her hands and searched the young soldier's eyes. Convinced she had found what she was looking for, she gave the results the young woman had come to hear.  
  
" Well, Capt. Hayase, you suspicions were correct. You're pregnant. "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
MUHAHAHAHA! * Notices people giving the author strange looks* What?  
  
Comments: shintored@yahoo.com or review 


	2. Part 2

Hehe. I'm back! Ok. Here's Part 2. I dedicate it k71. I loved her response on the message board.  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I don't the rights to Macross.  
  
One Moment  
  
By Shinto Red  
  
Part 2:  
  
Misa looked as if a ten ton truck had run her over. She had barely heard anything the doctor said after.  
  
' Pregnant. I'm pregnant. '  
  
" Should you decide to go through with the pregnancy. "  
  
' Do I want to keep the child? '  
  
" I would like to. "  
  
'What about my career? What would the others say?'  
  
" Captain. "  
  
'Oh God.what would he say? '  
  
"Captain!"  
  
Misa jumped in her chair. The doctor pushed her glasses up and rubbed the bridge of her nose before letting out a sigh. " I see we're not going to be able to discuss anything today. Let's just schedule something. I'll give you clearance to have the rest of the day off. "  
  
She opened a drawer and pulled out some pamphlets. " In the meantime, why don't you read through these. If you have any questions, please call."  
  
Misa nodded her head automatically, but her dazed appearance let the doctor know that she probably didn't hear her. She escorted her to the door. After closing the door, she returned to her seat and prepared herself for the next patient.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hikaru searched scanned the numbers of the doors. ' Why'd they have to rearrange things. Why'd they have to make a separate military wing. It was easier when it was combined. '  
  
The wind was briefly knocked out when he slammed into something. Without thinking, he grabbed the person's shoulders that he had run into and prevented them from having a nasty fall on their rump. An apology was on his lips but what came out was a name.  
  
" Hayase. "  
  
They had been avoiding one another like the plague after what had happened. A few days ago, Hikaru tried to talk with her, but she always ran away from him and acted extremely cold. Even Claudia was complaining to Roy about receiving the cold shoulder from Misa.  
  
" Have to do a physical too? " he said with a lopsided grin.  
  
Misa snapped out of her hazy state of mind. ' Oh no! Not him! Not now! '  
  
" Let me go! "  
  
She pushed him away. " Leave me alone! "  
  
Hikaru, to say the least, was more than a little stunned by her behavior.  
  
He took a step towards her. " What's wrong? "  
  
Her eyes were wide and wild. " Keep away! "  
  
She tried to run around him but he caught her arm. She wriggled out of his grip and made a mad dash down the hall.  
  
The noise had not gone unnoticed. Soon, several heads to pop out from  
  
the doors. One of them had been the doctor Misa had been to.  
  
' Ah, the father. ' she thought.  
  
Hikaru noticed that his doctor, a middle aged, balding man, was leaning against a door frame.  
  
" I need to reschedule. "  
  
The man waved him off. " No problem. "  
  
He turned to Misa's doctor across the hall, an amused look on his face. " Another one? "  
  
" Another what? " she asked while raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Another girl who knocked herself up."  
  
She gave a dirty look. " I can't disclose any information about my patients. "  
  
He gave her a smirk. " The guy at least has some taste. Nice tail. "  
  
" No wonder why they only make you check the male soldiers. " she said dryly.  
  
" Hardy Har Har. I check both. Besides, my wife would slap me silly. "  
  
" Then you get slapped often. "  
  
He flipped her the bird. " Your wife deserves a prize. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" For staying with you all these years. "  
  
Another doctor added his two cents. " Probably drugged her. "  
  
He scowled at the man. " In any case, that boy is going to get the shock of his life. "  
  
She let out a sigh. " Yes he is."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The two had gone running through two, causing any heads to turn. Shammy Milliome , Vanessa Laird and Kim Kabirov, members of the bridge crew that usually worked with Claudia LaSalle and Misa, were more than a little surprised at seeing their usually cool and proper sempai running like a mad woman right past them. Even more surprising was the young, loud mouthed pilot, Hikaru Ichijyo, chasing after her.  
  
" Did you guys see that?" asked Vanessa.  
  
A joint 'yes' was the other two women's response.  
  
" Good. It means I don't need a new prescription for my glasses. "  
  
' Though I think I may need a shrink. ' she thought.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The chase had taken them to the Officer's Quarters. Some soldiers, either having heard about the two officers running about from word of mouth or through a phone call, rooted them on as if they were marathon runners when they passed by. Claudia, who had been busy filing out some paper work in her place, decided to grab a drink from a vending machine. " What in the world is all the excitement about? "  
  
A young officer who had been standing next to her replied, " There's a chase, ma'am. "  
  
" What chase? "  
  
" That pilot in Skull Squadron that argues with Capt. Hayase."  
  
She raised the soft drink to her lips. " He's runnin' after her. "  
  
Claudia felt like she swallowed a rock. " What?! "  
  
" Take a look for yourself, ma'am. "  
  
Sure enough, the two were running down the hall away from them.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Misa unlocked her door and quickly tried to shut it. Hikaru placed his foot in between the door and the frame. Misa gave up on the front door and ran to her bedroom, dropping the pamphlets and the test results on the way before she locked herself in. Hikaru ran up to the bedroom door.  
  
" Hayase! Hayase! What's going on? What's wrong? " he said while pounding on her door.  
  
After a few minutes, the pounding ceased. " I don't get why. "  
  
Silence.  
  
Misa, who had been sitting with her back against the door and her head cradled in her hands, raised her head up. ' Maybe he gave up. But, I didn't hear him leave.'  
  
She got up and opened the bedroom door a crack. Hikaru was sitting on  
  
the floor and reading a piece of paper in one hand, holding a pamphlet in the other. His jaw was hanging open slightly, his eyes nearly as wide as saucers. He suddenly looked up and caught her gaze.  
  
He looked like a lost little boy. " Misa? "  
  
Misa blanched. ' Oh no. '  
  
" You.You shouldn't have read that."  
  
Misa felt her world go black.  
  
" MISA! "  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm evil, aren't I? hehe. I seem to like making Hikaru run after Misa. Seems fair considering she did that during the show. Got to make the boy suffer. ;-)  
  
Comments: shintored@yahoo.com or review. 


	3. Part 3

Here's part 3. I dedicate it to the cheerleaders of the fandom Sphersian and Carla. And SithKnight-Galen, sorry no stomping... well, not exactly.  
  
One Moment  
  
-Shinto Red  
  
Part 3:  
  
Claudia cautiously approached the open door. She could hear Hikaru's panicked filled voice. " Misa! Misa! Wake up! "  
  
Her heart was pounding, but she forced herself to enter. She found Hikaru leaning over Misa, shaking her. Claudia didn't know what to make of the situation.  
  
She took a step back and ended up stepping on a pamphlet. Hikaru whipped his head around. " Claudia! "  
  
" What hap-? "  
  
" Stay with her. I'm getting a doctor. "  
  
He rushed past her, leaving a small cyclone of papers in his path. After shaking herself from her stupor, Claudia rushed over to Misa and checked her pulse. She let out a breath she had been holding when she felt the strong steady beat.  
  
' Thank God. '  
  
Her eyes scanned the room. Misa's usually tidy place was covered in papers and what looked like brochures. Claudia picked one brochure that was right next to her place on the floor. If she wasn't already sitting on the floor, she knew her knees would have given out.  
  
' That doctor's appointment...the boy...Oh my God! '  
  
She looked down at Misa's pale face. " I think I'm going to join you. "  
  
She noticed near Misa's feet there was a slightly crumpled piece of paper. She crawled over and picked it up. It only confirmed what she had figured out.  
  
" Oh, Misa... " she said with a sigh. " When I said to take a chance with him, I certainly didn't mean for this..."  
  
" Though, you can't deny your feelings now. " she said dryly.  
  
She grabbed onto a nearby couch and slowly pulled herself up. ' Ok, legs, co-operate with me. '  
  
On none too steady legs, she picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. " Roy, I need you to come down to Misa's room..."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Hikaru backtracked the way he came. Some of the soldiers who still lingered in the halls rooted him on again, but everything was just a blur for him. He ran down the hallway searching...  
  
He stopped abruptly, gulping breaths of air. ' What am I looking for? '  
  
He cursed himself for not taking the note he had read. He heard footfalls behind him. He spun around and found his doctor walking down the hall towards him. He was fishing around in his pockets while holding a bagel in his mouth.  
  
" Doctor! "  
  
The man's head shot up. " Mmmph. "  
  
He pulled the bagel from his mouth. " So, it's you again. Come to reschedule? "  
  
" I...I need to know which room the girl I had been talking to came out from. " he said still slightly out of breath.  
  
" Ah, well, I can't... "  
  
Hikaru ran up to him and grabbed the lapels of the white lab coat that he was wearing. " I need the doctor. It's an emergency! "  
  
The doctor raised the hand not holding the bagel and tried to pacify him. " Okay! Okay! Hold your horses! Geez! "  
  
He pointed to a door with the hand that held the bagel. " It's that one, but... "  
  
Misa's doctor was had been enjoying her sandwich when, to her surprise, a very disheveled and wild looking young man stormed her room. She was about to call security, when she realized it was the young man she saw from earlier.  
  
" May I help you? " she cautiously asked.  
  
" I need you to come with me. "  
  
She raised an eyebrow. " Misa... She just... on the floor..."  
  
She let out a sigh and packed her lunch away. She pulled out her medical kit from drawer. " Lead the way."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
" Here's the place..."  
  
Hikaru looked around and panic filled him once more. " Misa?! "  
  
Roy came out of a room carrying a glass of water. " Sempai? "  
  
" Claudia called and asked me to carry her to her bedroom. She's in there with her. "  
  
Hikaru let out a shaky sigh of relief. The doctor cleared her throat. Hikaru scratched the back of his head. " Well, her room."  
  
" This way, ma'am. " cut in Roy.  
  
He opened another door. The doctor turned to him. " I don't want him near this door until I'm through. "  
  
" Yes, ma'am. "  
  
She entered the room and shut the door behind her. Roy took a seat on the couch. Hikaru was already sitting on the loveseat. His head was in his hands and his elbows were on his knees.  
  
" So... " started Roy. " What happened with the two of you? "  
  
" I don't know. " groaned Hikaru. " I don't know how it happened. "  
  
" Uh, well, Hikaru... I thought I already explained to ya the birds and the bees. I think you already know the male body, so I'll just pull out of my wallet a naked picture of Claudia I have somewhere to explain to ya the female body... "  
  
" ROY! "  
  
Two voices had shouted. One was Hikaru, who regarded Claudia like an older sister and wasn't quite ready to her in that light. The other, of course, was Claudia who had just stepped out of the other room and had a horrified look on her face.  
  
" I was only kidding. Like I would let anyone feast their eyes on you glorious body. Besides, I don't have any naked pictures of you unless you'd like to supply..." said Roy while wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
She took a seat next to Roy and then slapped him upside the head. " Ow! What was that for? "  
  
She did it again. " Ow! Hey, wait a sec. I didn't know you were into kinky stuff. I think I can get into it... "  
  
Slap. " Ow! Watch the hair."  
  
" Thank you. " said Hikaru.  
  
" Now you're against me? I came to cheer you up and this is thanks I get? "  
  
Claudia had her hand poised. " You don't learn, do you? "  
  
Roy was as quiet as a church mouse after that.  
  
Hikaru's brows creased with worry. " How is she? "  
  
" Fine. She came to when the doctor was in the room. The stress of the situation got to her. "  
  
Hikaru was silent after that. " Ichijyo? "  
  
Hikaru raised his head. " When did you guys get together? "  
  
Hikaru buried his head in his hands. " We didn't. "  
  
Claudia looked at Roy who just shrugged his shoulders. " Clarify. "  
  
" You know when Shammy stepped in for Misa? Well, we both had been at Minmei's movie. We both left in the middle - don't ask, long story - and then the transformation happened. We got lost and in the end we were trapped somewhere. We first chewed each other out, but then we started to talk and we really got to know each other. And then at some point, I don't know... the mood changed... and... and... we started to kiss and... well..."  
  
" And that's why we have the doctor in the next room. " added Claudia.  
  
The threesome were silent, absorbing the information that came to light. " Well, there's a bright side. I'm going to be an uncle and Claudia's going to be an aunt. "  
  
Hikaru gave a lopsided smile. The bedroom door opened and the doctor stepped out. Hikaru jumped up. " Now, my overly exuberant Lieutenant, you may visit her. That is, so long as you don't cause her to go through the duress I experienced with you. "  
  
Hikaru's face burned. " Y...yeah. Sorry. "  
  
" It's alright. I've seen far more bizarre behavior from expecting fathers. "  
  
He paled at the mention of 'expecting fathers'. " Oh... "  
  
"You're quite mild considering you're the future father of an admiral's grandchild. "  
  
" Admiral?! " he squeaked.  
  
The doctor gave him a scrutinizing gaze. " Well, I must be going now. If there any problems or questions, give me a call instead of running like a mad man. "  
  
Hikaru's face burned again, but this time he felt legs wouldn't hold.  
  
' Admiral? Misa's an admiral's daughter? Admiral? '  
  
Before the doctor left she turned to Claudia. " I have given her a two days off. It was like pulling teeth, but that was the compromise I could get from her. If I hear her working before the allotted time , I will personally have her dragged back to her quarters. In other words, make sure she follows my orders.  
  
After the doctor left, Hikaru started rambling about admirals.  
  
" Hikaru! " boomed Roy.  
  
He jumped. " Calm down. Yes, she's an admiral's daughter, but she could give less of a damn about it. That means you should too. "  
  
Hikaru's eyes were still far too wide, but he wasn't acting like a chicken with its head cut off. Claudia put a hand on his shoulder. " Don't worry about that. Just calm down and then see Misa. You two have a lot to talk about. "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Comments: shintored@yahoo.com or review  
  
I just had to add the scene with Roy and Claudia. I couldn't help myself. 


	4. Part 4

For the story line, I've pushed the characters' age up by a year. Meaning, Hikaru will be 18 ( instead of 17 that I think he is at this point in the regular series) and Misa will be 21. Kakizaki ( Ben Dixon ) will stay dead, unlike Roy. Max is already married and has a kid. I think that's about it with my screwing up the timeline. What? Still here? If you want to find out about the rest, read the stuff below! Oh, and this part is dedicated for Admiral RT and pangeman, for all their encouragement.  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: Don't own Macross.  
  
One Moment  
  
by Shinto Red  
  
Part 4:  
  
" Psst. What do you guys think the happened with Capt. Hayase and Lt. Ichijyo? " whispered Shammy.  
  
" I don't know. But I heard they were running all over the place and ended up at her room. " said Kim.  
  
" I heard they were on something and then they did it. " added Shammy.  
  
" No way! "  
  
" Keep it down!"  
  
" Sorry. I understood they were sent to the brig. "  
  
" Uh, guys... I think you should stop." cut in Vanessa. " As bizarre as the situation is, it's really none of our business.  
  
" Don't be such a weenie. "  
  
" I think you should listen to her. "  
  
The heads turned to the front of the bridge to find Claudia giving them a warning glare. They quickly returned to watching the monitors. As scary as Capt. Hayase was when provoked, they had a feeling that Claudia was probably much worse.  
  
************************************************************  
  
After completing her shift, Claudia decided to visit Misa on the last day of her "sentence". " How are you? "  
  
" Fine. Just can't wait till tomorrow. "  
  
" How was it? "  
  
Misa let out a sigh. " We didn't really talk. He just stood in one part of the room, while I stood in another. "  
  
Claudia looked exasperated. " Did anything happen? "  
  
" We just agreed to act like everything is normal for appearances. God knows what a mess we created with him chasing me. "  
  
Claudia let out a sigh. " That's true. You will have to watch yourselves the next couple of days. The gossip factory is in full swing. What did the Captain say? "  
  
" Gave a mild reprimand. I can only think fate decided to be merciful by having a Minmei single released that day. Thanks God it wasn't a slow news day. "  
  
" Misa... Have you thought about what you're going to do about the baby? "  
  
She had a far away look in her eye. " I don't know. "  
  
" I can't have child right now. My career would be ruined. I'd never be promoted again. A single mother who a child out of wedlock is not a great example for the military. And I can't... I don't want to bring a child that isn't wanted. I want the child to have a family, like I did until..."  
  
"...Your mother passed away. " added Claudia quietly.  
  
Misa shut her eyes and nodded. " I don't want the child to go through that type of suffering. "  
  
" But this child's parents are alive. Besides, how do you know he'll reject the child? "  
  
Misa let out a sigh. " Why would an 18 year old kid want to be a daddy? "  
  
" You never know until you ask. "  
  
Misa just stared at her bare wall. " You want keep it, don't you?"  
  
Misa wrung her hands. "...Yes..."  
  
Claudia waited patently for the rest to come. " I always thought I'd be a spinster with twenty 20 cats. "  
  
" Only twenty? "  
  
Misa gave a small smile. " Maybe more... but, now I have a chance to have some sort of family, even if it isn't with a house, a dog and white picket fence. I'll be able to love someone with my whole heart...and perhaps they will too. "  
  
' And at least I'll have something from him. '  
  
Claudia took Misa's hands. " If that's what you want, don't give a damn about anyone else. Who knows what will happen in the future. Married women in the service were frowned upon once and now that's ok. Maybe single mom's are next. I'll support you no matter what. "  
  
Misa gave a choked 'thank you' before hugging Claudia.  
  
" Besides," added Claudia after pulling back from the hug. " I've always wanted to be an aunt. "  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hikaru sat with arms folded. His brows were creased and he wasn't talking. If Kakizaki was still around, he'd say Hikaru was in one of his ' Minmei moods '.  
  
" I love the food here. It's the best Chinese restaurant in town. " gushed an enthusiastic pilot.  
  
" It's the only one. " added Max.  
  
" That's why it's the best! Isn't that right, Lt.Ichijyo? "  
  
Silence.  
  
" What's wrong, sir? "  
  
" Nothing. "  
  
The noise and the excitement increased suddenly.  
  
" It's Minmei! " someone shouted.  
  
' Just my freakin' luck! I'm having enough trouble with women! ' thought Hikaru.  
  
Minmei came to their table. " How's everyone doing? "  
  
The young pilots who sat with Hikaru and Max gave her enthusiastic responses. Max's response was by far more subdued.  
  
" I'm fine. Thank you for asking. " said Max.  
  
Hikaru's was sarcastic. " Super. "  
  
" Is something wrong, Hikaru? "  
  
" Sorry Minmei. It just hasn't been my week. "  
  
" Oh, well, I hope things will work out for the best. "  
  
Minmei's aunt entered the room. " Oh, there's my aunt. I'll talk to you later. "  
  
" Wow! I can't believe we met Minmei. Hey Lt. Ichijyo, you weren't kidding when you said you knew her. "  
  
The rookie pilots chatted excitedly amongst themselves. Meanwhile Hikaru got up from the table, left money for his order and walked out of the restaurant. Max did the same and followed Hikaru.  
  
" Sempai! Wait! "  
  
Hikaru stopped and sighed. " Sempai, what's going on? "  
  
Hikaru resumed his walking. Max was getting frustrated. " You're not running from me. "  
  
" Who said I'm running. You're coming with me to my quarters. "  
  
Max just shook his head. ' Definitely worse than a Minmei mood. '  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
He placed the pot of tea and the tea cup in front of Max and placed a bottle of whisky and glass for himself. It been a gift from Roy when he turned eighteen not so long ago.  
  
' Who would have thought I needed it. Guess Sempai knew what he was talking about. '  
  
He poured himself some and took a gulp. He started to cough and he beat his chest lightly. ' How does Roy drink half a bottle in one gulp?'  
  
After the second time though, it wasn't as harsh. Max meanwhile took a sip his tea. His brow had furrowed briefly before a look of understanding could be seen on his face. A smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
" Sempai, what problems are you having with Capt. Hayase that you have to drink?"  
  
Hikaru lost his grip on his glass and the glass spilled all over the carpeted floor. " Shit! "  
  
Max helped Hikaru clean up the mess as best as they could. " I'm sorry. I'll pay for the cleaning. "  
  
" It's alright. I have rug that I can use to cover it up. "  
  
They got settled again in their seats. Hikaru's hands were on his knees and his gaze was focused on them. " How did you know? "  
  
Max smiled again. " My father told me that only to things can drive a man to drink: financial woes or a woman. If it was financial woes, every soldier would be found passed out in his room. So it had to be a woman. It wasn't Minmei, your interactions with her didn't show tension. So, the only logical choice was Capt. Hayase. "  
  
" You really are a genius. "  
  
Max shook his head. " It was only a logical deduction. I could have been wrong. There could be a third woman in your life I'm not aware of. "  
  
' He's so modest. '  
  
" So, Lt. Ichijyo, what problems do you have with the good Captain now? "  
  
" You'll find out in less than nine months. " he said softly.  
  
Max's eyes widened. " She's pregnant?! "  
  
Hikaru nodded an affirmative. " And you're the father? "  
  
Hikaru couldn't quite bring himself to look at Max.  
  
" You're not very enthusiastic about fatherhood. "  
  
" It was unexpected. "  
  
" I hear a story coming. "  
  
Hikaru grinned at the comment. He proceeded to tell Max what he had told Claudia and Roy in addition to the events of that day. Max sat quietly in his seat and processed the information before responding.  
  
" Do you know what her plans are? "  
  
Hikaru shook his head. " No. Like I said we just stood there and tried to look at anything but the other person in the room. We only agreed to act like we would usually. "  
  
Max sighed. " You need to talk to her. Do you even want the child? "  
  
" My dad always told me to take responsibility for my actions. If she's keeping the baby, then I'll support her and the child. I won't leave a kid without a father."  
  
" You still haven't answered my question. "  
  
Hikaru let out a sigh of his own. " I don't know Max. Just a little while back I was still considered a kid. Heck, I still am. The next, I'm a daddy. It's just scary. I don't know... "  
  
" I was also scared about Komilia before her birth. "  
  
Hikaru's head popped up. " I had lot's of worries. Would she come out normal? Would there any complications? "  
  
" Well, that's obvious you'd be thinking about that. She was the first Zentradi-Human baby. "  
  
" True. But I also had the fears you did. Even though I had wanted to be with Milia, I wasn't quite as ready for the idea of fatherhood as I thought I was. "  
  
" So, what changed? "  
  
" When I saw Komilia the first time, I would have to say I was petrified. She was so small...so fragile... How could I hold something so delicate? How could I take care of her? "  
  
A warm small spread across his face. " But, then one small hand grabbed my finger... and I knew I wanted her. I knew that I really wanted to be a father. Somehow, I felt I was ready... "  
  
Hikaru sat back in his arm chair. " I think I should be calling you Sempai. "  
  
Max started laughing. " You're older and have more flight experience.  
  
You're still Sempai. "  
  
" By just a few months. "  
  
" Doesn't matter. " said Max. " Sempai? "  
  
Hikaru noticed a sudden change in Max's mood. " Yeah? "  
  
" Do you love her? "  
  
Hikaru ran a hand through his unruly hair. " I care for her. We had become friends. "  
  
Max folded his arms. " Well, I believe the situation proves that there is more than friendship between the two of you. "  
  
" There is an attraction, but I don't know if I love her..."  
  
" Do you love Minmei? "  
  
" If you had asked me several months ago, I would have told you I did. But, I guess it was Kakizaki's death... When she called me and just started talking about herself... How she wanted me to visit her as if she expected me to drop everything... She never asked how I was doing... She never asked afterwards why she didn't see Kakizaki anymore..."  
  
He shifted in his seat. His hands were folded and his back hunched over. " And her relationship with Kaifun... Her career... I felt like she had drifted so far... "  
  
He shut his eyes. " I lost her as soon as she won that contest... She always said we were just friends ... She never thought of me in any other way... Never showed interest..."  
  
He opened his eyes. " Misa... she visited me immediately after I was shot down... even after I said some stuff I shouldn't have... Minmei... only knew about after Roy tracked her down... she barely calls... Misa was there for me when Kakizaki died... she listened to me... She actually listened to me. "  
  
" You found one answer. "  
  
" Yeah. " said Hikaru sadly. " What about the other? "  
  
" I think you need more time with that one. "  
  
" How do I start? "  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How should he? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.  
  
Comments: Shintored@yahoo.com or review 


	5. Part 5

Here's the last part. Enjoy.  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: Don't own Macross.  
  
One Moment  
  
by Shinto Red  
  
Part 5:  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair once more before knocking on the door. A few moments later a pair of startled eyes that were the color of spring leaves came into view.  
  
" Hikaru... "  
  
He was wearing a pale blue button down shirt, khaki pants and black dress shoes. He even attempted at grooming his wild, dark brown hair. His right hand, which had been hidden behind his back, swung forward to reveal a bouquet of flowers. Misa was still standing in the same stunned pose.  
  
He cleared his throat. " Are you going to let me in? "  
  
Misa, still dressed in her white uniform, shook herself out of her trance. " What...What is this? "  
  
" I think we need finish that conversation. "  
  
" But what does all this ", she said while gesturing with her hands. " have to do with that? "  
  
" Can't someone dress up once in a while? "  
  
She raised an eyebrow. " Well, it's just... well, um ...don't you like it? "  
  
" I do. " she said shyly. " It's certainly different to see you in civilian clothes, but I don't think it's quiet fair that I'm still in uniform. "  
  
" It doesn't matter. You look great in your uniform. " he said with a hint of a blush. " Um... do you think you could hold these? "  
  
He handed her the flowers and picked up a plastic bag that Misa failed to notice when she first opened the door. " I thought I'd bring dinner since it's probably going to take a while. So... are you going to let me in before someone gets suspicious? "  
  
She gave him a small smile before fully opening the door. " Come in. "  
  
Hikaru scratched the back of his head. " So... this is what your place looks like when I'm not freaking out. "  
  
She chuckled lightly while she searched for a vase to place the flowers in. She took the plastic bag to her kitchenette. After preparing her small breakfast nook, the two sat down and ate in silence. Hikaru helped with the dishes when they finished.  
  
" We haven't been talking much. " noted Misa when the two sat down in her small living room.  
  
" Yeah... "  
  
She looked down at her folded hands. " What...Where do you want to start? "  
  
" I...I...I want to say that whatever you decide, I'll support your decision. So...what did you decide? "  
  
He felt like his heart was trying to push through his ribcage.  
  
" I... " started Misa while she wrung her hands. " I'm keeping the baby. "  
  
Hikaru didn't respond for several seconds. " Hikaru...? "  
  
" Wow... " he breathed. " I'm going to be a dad... "  
  
Misa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt his hands wrap around her own. This caused Misa's own heart to speed up.  
  
" If you're... no we're going to have a baby, I think we need to get to know each other a bit more. "  
  
" I agree. " she said a bit breathlessly.  
  
" Do you...do you want to go out sometime this week? I mean are you free? "  
  
She nodded her head. " I think we can work something out. "  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The pair had been dating for two months. Misa was in her third month of pregnancy. Though she didn't show much, Misa already found it to be a bit of a problem to button up her jeans. ' Guess, I'll have to get a bigger size. '  
  
She heard someone knocking on her door. " Coming. "  
  
She opened the door to find Claudia also dressed in her civilian clothing. " How are you? " said Claudia while she leaned down. " Both of you? "  
  
Misa laughed. " We're fine. "  
  
Claudia smiled at her. " Ready to go? "  
  
" Of course. "  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The two had enjoyed a girls' outing. They walked around the shopping district and after some purchases ( namely looser clothes for Misa), the two decided to stop by a cafe. Claudia was enjoying her cappuccino, while Misa just had some juice.  
  
" You're definitely pregnant. " said Claudia.  
  
Misa gave her a questioning look. " If you can't drink coffee, which is your lifeblood, then your pregnant. "  
  
Misa gave her a smile. " I guess your right. "  
  
" So, do you know what it is? "  
  
" Not yet. There's still time and I'm in no hurry. "  
  
" This is going to drive me mad. "  
  
" I have to disagree. I think Hikaru has you beat. "  
  
The two shared a laugh. " How is Ichijyo? "  
  
" Hyper. He insists on going to every appointment. I feel sorry for that poor doctor when he starts quizzing her. "  
  
Claudia smiled at that image. " He's really into it. "  
  
Misa gave a small smile. " He is. Though I know he's just as scared as he is excited. "  
  
" I think he forgot who's pregnant. "  
  
Misa chuckled at that. " I think you're right. "  
  
Misa glanced at her wrist watch. " I have to get home. Hikaru said he's planning something for me and that I should dress up. "  
  
" Well, I certainly can't allow any delays to happen. "  
  
" Bye. I had a wonderful time. "  
  
Misa picked up her purchases and walked out of the cafe. Claudia took  
  
another sip of her coffee. The clatter of a chair disturbed the tranquility of the cafe.  
  
" Misa! It's not what you think!"  
  
Claudia searched for the source of the disturbance. She found it at a  
  
table located on the sidewalk. Misa's eyes started to fill with tears. Hikaru, who had knocked down his chair when he stood up, tried pleading with her. Claudia got up and headed towards the couple and saw the source of Misa's pain.  
  
" Minmei..."  
  
Minmei was sitting with a bewildered look at the table. Misa took off  
  
running, leaving her bags behind. Hikaru went after her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hikaru searched around and found a dark haired young woman wearing sunglasses and a hat waving at him. A smile lit up his face. " Hi Nyan-Nyan*. "  
  
" Hello Hikaru. I'm so glad you could make. It's been ages since we've seen each other. "  
  
" Yeah, it has. "  
  
" I finally finished all the publicity shots for my new album. I just had to take a break before they released it tomorrow. "  
  
" It must be stressful. "  
  
" It is. It just never ends and my manager is such a bore and..."  
  
Minmei caught Hikaru's amused expression on his face. " Oh, there I go again. Enough about me. What's going on with you? "  
  
He looked down at his folded hands before looking her in the eye. " I'm going to be a father. "  
  
Minmei's eyes widened and a smile spread on her face. " That's wonderful! "  
  
People glanced at the overly enthusiastic girl. Minmei pulled her hat lower. " Oops. "  
  
She decided to speak a bit more softly. " When? "  
  
" In about six months time. "  
  
A frown appeared on her face. " Wait! Don't tell me I missed your wedding. "  
  
" You didn't. It just sort of happened. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" Actually, you're not far off topic. I need a woman's opinion on something. "  
  
" What? "  
  
He pulled out a small black box. " I want to know if this engagement ring is ok. "  
  
" Oh Hikaru! I'm so excited! Of course I'll help! You're my friend. "  
  
Hikaru had a melancholy look on his face. " You know, I loved you once. Or at least I thought I did."  
  
Minmei blinked in surprise. " Hikaru... "  
  
" I just never had the nerve to tell you. With your career and all... and Kaifun... "  
  
" I'm sorry. I...I didn't know. "  
  
" It's alright. We were going in different directions. But, it turned out for the best. "  
  
The two shifted in their chairs. Minmei decided to end the uncomfortable silence. " I'm going to sing at your wedding. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" It's the least I can do for all the trouble I caused you. "  
  
" There's no need... "  
  
" I insist. " said Minmei. " Now... let's see the ring. "  
  
He gave her a puzzled expression. " You said you wanted a woman's opinion. "  
  
He slapped a hand to his forehead. " Right. "  
  
He opened the small box up. Minmei tried to look serious and thoughtful while she made her " analysis", but she failed miserably and started to giggle. " It's perfect. "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Yes, it's beautiful. I think she'll like it. By the way, who is she? "  
  
Hikaru paled slightly and looked at something behind her. " Misa. "  
  
Minmei turned her head to find a woman, the first officer of the ship if she wasn't mistaken, staring at the two in disbelief. Her hand was just in front of her mouth. Her eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
" Misa! It's not what you think! "  
  
The woman bolted and Hikaru followed her. Minmei called after him. " Hikaru, wait! You forgot... "  
  
Claudia went up to her. " What happened? "  
  
Minmei remembered seeing her with the Major. " I don't know. I asked Hikaru to meet me and he wanted my opinion on an engagement ring he bought. "  
  
She held up the box. " And then I asked him... who... Oh no! I've made a mess of things. She's the one. I've got to fix this. "  
  
Minmei suddenly took off after them. Claudia sat down on a chair and raised her head up to the artificial sky. " When will the soap opera end? "  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Misa squeezed in between a group of people and jumped into a narrow alley, pressing her back against the wall. Hikaru squeezed in between the group that Misa had gone through only seconds earlier, only to find that he had lost her.  
  
" Damn it! Where'd she go? "  
  
He thought he saw a familiar head bobbing in the sea of pedestrians. He headed towards his only lead. Misa held her breath until he passed.  
  
" Hikaru wait! "  
  
She pressed herself against the wall again. " Shoot! I lost him again! "  
  
Minmei placed a hand on the wall to support herself while she caught her breath. " How can a pregnant woman be faster than an active soldier? "  
  
Misa rubbed the tears away. ' How does she know? '  
  
Minmei glanced down at her sandals. " Ug! Why'd I wear heels? "  
  
Misa tried slip away to other side of the alley only to step on a tin can. ' Damn. '  
  
" Hello? Is anybody there? "  
  
Misa was far too exhausted to run anymore. She turned around and faced her fate. " Hello Minmei. "  
  
" Misa? Is that right? Thank goodness I found somebody. "  
  
Misa's curiosity was piqued by this woman's behavior. ' Why does she want to see me? '  
  
" I'll never catch up with Hikaru and I won't have a chance to see him because of an appointment I have. "  
  
She pulled a small velvet box from her purse. " I know he probably wanted to do something special, but... he was going to give it to you anyway. "  
  
She looked at her like she had grown a second head. " Hikaru just wanted my opinion on the engagement ring he got you. "  
  
" For... me? "  
  
" He was so nervous. He just wanted a woman's opinion. "  
  
Misa looked horrified. " Oh no. I... I've ruined everything. "  
  
" I think that's my line. But, I think I can fix that."  
  
She pulled out her mobile phone and dialed a number. ' Hopefully he didn't leave it at the cafe. '  
  
After several rings she heard a familiar masculine voice. " Hikaru? No I haven't found her. Her phone's not with her? Why don't we meet at the park and plan what to do there. In ten minutes at the fountain? Fine. I'll see you then. "  
  
Misa gave her a confused look. " What are you doing? "  
  
Minmei had a smile on her face. " You're going to the park. "  
  
" In ten minutes from here? How? I won't make it. "  
  
Minmei made another phone call. A few moments later, a luxury car with tinted windows pulled up. " You can with my driver. "  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hikaru sat hunched over on the bench with his face buried in his hands. " I just have the worst luck. First I lost Misa and now the ring. "  
  
" Who said you lost me? "  
  
Hikaru's shot up. " Misa... "  
  
Hikaru got up and went up to her with his hands raised but stopped short of hugging her. He lowered his hands, unsure of what he should do. " How... "  
  
" Minmei. "  
  
" Minmei? "  
  
" She found me. She said she had been trying to catch up with you because you forgot something back at the cafe. "  
  
She took his hand and placed a small, velvet box in the center. Hikaru's eyes widened. ' The ring... '  
  
Misa had her poker face on. " She said you were planning on doing something with it. "  
  
He was still staring at the box. " But, I think we can skip what you planned. I can already give you an answer. "  
  
Hikaru stared at her with wide, frightened eyes. He was more than a little surprised when she placed her hands on his face and leaned in for a kiss. " I think you know the answer now. "  
  
His shaky arms enveloped her in a warm hug. He pulled away from her briefly so he could slip the ring on her finger and then kissed her. At that moment, the two could have cared less about what anyone thought.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A tall, broad shouldered man wearing a grey military overcoat stood patiently on the runway. In the distance he could see a white shuttle with a UN Spacey insignia coming in for a landing. In addition to the shuttle, a valkyrie was flying parallel to it. As it rolled passed him, the dignified man with the defined chin could see holes in the tale of the shuttle. His bushy brows knitted together in concern.  
  
The valkyrie landed next to the shuttle. The top opened and the pilot  
  
removed his helmet to reveal a dark haired man with a head of wild hair. The man in the overcoat ran towards the shuttle; he adjusted his cap while he waited for the shuttle to open. The young pilot ran towards him.  
  
The pilot saluted him. " Lt. Ichijyo Hikaru, UN Spacey, sir! "  
  
The admiral returned the salute. " I flew as part of the escort for the shuttle. "  
  
' Why did a valkyrie escort the shuttle till the planet's surface? '  
  
He was about to ask when the door opened and the young lieutenant ran to the stairs that were rolled in. The admiral followed him and saw a young woman with light brown hair standing at the opening. She was wearing the same type of overcoat he wore. He noticed that she was carrying a wrapped bundle in her arms, which she held onto protectively while she carefully went down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she handed the bundle with the same care as before to the pilot before saluting him.  
  
" Capt. Hayase Misa, UN Spacey. By order of Captain Bruno J. Global I stand ready with a report, sir! "  
  
" Well done. " he said while he saluted her.  
  
" I also have another person for you to meet, father. "  
  
Admiral Takashi Hayase was surprised to hear his daughter drop the military formalities before they were in private. " Misa, what are you talking about? "  
  
The bundle in Hikaru's arms made a sound. He handed it to Misa and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The action had not gone unnoticed.  
  
The admiral was thrilled. ' She has a man in her life. '  
  
She looked up at him with a glowing smile. A wave of nostalgia hit Takashi. ' Her late mother looked like that when...'  
  
" I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Miku. "  
  
- End -  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Nyan-Nyan is Minmei's codename for Hikaru when she calls him.  
  
WAHOO! Finished! Yes, Misa and Hikaru did have a daughter. I just decided that she would come in earlier. ;-) I decided not to demonize Minmei. Personally, I don't dislike the SDF Macross Minmei. The Robotech one... I think you can figure that one out. I hope everyone enjoyed the fic. Thanks to all those that reviewed. Oh, and the line where Misa adresses her father is from the show. 


End file.
